Desesperación
by The little Cullen
Summary: Sabes que es patético que un día antes de tu boda no puedas estar sin él. /// Por más que intentas dejar de pensar en ella no puedes, si Emmett te vería se burlaría de ti.


Bueno, aqui esta mi intento de respueta para el reto Crónicas de una Noche en Vela.

Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío, sino de la Gran Stephenie Meyer.

Pequeña advertencia: Esta narrado en los POV de Bella y Edward.

**

* * *

**

Desesperación

**11:50 p.m.**

Ni si quiera han dado las 12 y ya sientes que no puedes respirar sin él. Te detienes –sino harías un hueco en el piso de tu habitación después de tantas vueltas- y tomas un largo respiro, y recuerdas por que no esta aquí; no puedes evitar soltar, en tus pensamientos, un maldición para tu futura cuñada quien muy 'tradicionalista' decidió que ni tú ni él se podrían ver hasta la boda.

**11:55 p.m.**

Volteas a ver el reloj y decides que si no sucede algo terminarás:

a.) Llamándole para que venga

b.) En un manicomio

En eso escuchas el timbre del celular que te dio Edward y lo buscas frenéticamente por toda la habitación hasta que por fin lo encuentras y contestas muy eufórica con un ¡¡Edward!! Pero solo logras descubrir que era número equivocado. Lanzas el celular contra la pared y ni siquiera te aseguras que aún funcione, ya nada de eso importa.

**12:00 a.m.**

Escuchas el pi, pi, pi del reloj y te das cuenta que la espera, no, la tortura apenas comienza, solo esperas que Edward se la este pasando mejor que tú.

**12:10 a.m.**

Si alguna vez deseaste poder dormir para pasar el tiempo este es el momento. Odias no poder dormir, no poder soñar a pesar que solo unas horas te separan del más bello sueño que en tu existencia pensante tener. Los nervios comienzan a hacer de las suyas, por primera vez en 100 años jurarías que tus rodillas tiemblan y sientes la piernas de gelatina.

**12:15 a.m.**

Ya no sabes que es peor si los nervios o el miedo que empieza a extenderse por todo tu ser. Si, porque Edward Cullen tiene miedo, miedo a que Bella se de cuenta del monstruo que eres y nunca escuches de su boca el 'Si, acepto'. O incluso peor, que ya casados y ella convertida se arrepienta, o que encuentre a alguien mejor que tu, un vampiro mucho mejor que tu, porque sabes que existen; si ella ya siendo hermosa de humano como vampiro ¿quién no querría estar con ella?

**12:30 a.m.**

No puedes más, decides prender el equipo de música a ver si así logras despejar la mente, que equivocado estas, comienza a sonar 'Claro de Luna', una canción que por supuesto _no_ te recuerda a Bella. Tomas el control y cambias de canción después de unos minutos y unos cuantos CDs te das cuenta que jamás dejaras de pensar en ella, se encuentra tatuada a fuego en tus pensamientos.

Lo mejor que puedes hacer es tumbarte en el sofá y esperar que ella lo este llevando mejor.

**01:00 a.m.**

¡Perfecto! Llevas como una hora sentada en tu vieja mecedora pensando, ¡ah! Pero no en cualquier cosa, ni en cualquier persona, _solo_ en él. La desesperación se expande con cada segundo y ya no puedes soportar, ¿Qué puedes hacer para no pensar, para no pensar en _él_?

**01:10 a.m.**

Lo mejor que puedes hacer es acostarte en la cama cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, lo haces y esperas que funcione.

**01:30 a.m.**

Llevas media hora dando vueltas en la cama y _aún_ no has logrado dormir, ya te has estado planteando la idea de mandar la tradición –y de paso a Alice- por la borda y llamar a Edward. No mejor no, sonaría muy patético que un día antes de tu boda no puedas soportar estar lejos de él.

**01:35 a.m.**

Tomas los audífonos y los conectas al equipo de sonido –que tu no puedas dormir no significa que Charlie también- y tomas el primer CD que encuentras, perfecto 'My Chemical Romance' esperas que su estridentes canciones sean suficiente para silenciar tus pensamientos. Murmuras un _patético_ mientras estas segura de que Edward la debe estar pasando mejor.

**01:55 a.m.**

Ni siquiera han dado las 2 y ya estas apunto de gritar y salir corriendo por la ventana para dar directo hasta la habitación de Bella. La paciencia que en poco más de 100 años te has estado forjando ha desaparecido por completo, solo por Bella, por _tu_ Bella. Este último pensamiento hace subir tu humor unos puntos, pero decae muchos más en cuanto ves la hora.

**02:00 a.m.**

Agradeces que Jasper no se encuentre, sino ya se hubiera intentado suicidarse después de tanta desesperación. Aunque es muy extraño que no haya nadie en la mansión pero sinceramente es mejor, si Emmett te viera se reiría de lo patético que te ves, igual de patéticos que se ven Emmett, Jasper y a veces Carlisle sin sus esposas. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por el momento es encender la TV y esperar…

**02:30 a.m. **

¡¡Genial!! Llevas unos 30 minutos intentando buscar algo para ver pero simplemente no hay ¡¡nada!! Absolutamente nada. Ya no lo puedes resistir más…

**03:00 a.m.**

Ya, no puedes soportarlo, lo has intentado pero la desesperación pudo más. Buscas el celular comienzas a marcar el número de Edward, pero un golpeteo en la ventana te detiene. Sonríes y no cabes de la felicidad cuando el exclama _Te extrañe tanto_ antes de rodearte con sus brazos.

* * *

Bueno, si les gusto o no delenle al lindo botoncito morado de Go y comenten!!

Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper o el licantropo de su elección les harán una visita personal para agradecerles.


End file.
